DanMachi Manga Chapter 88
Party Night (パーティーナイト) is the eighty eighth chapter of the DanMachi manga. Summary The night of the God's Banquet has come. Bell wondered why Apollo invited them but Hestia told him not to worry about that and admired Bell's appearance. Soon Miach appeared with Naaza and it turned out that thanks Hestia they could prepare for this special night. Bell complimented Naaza's look when Hephaestus approached them with Takemikazuchi and Mikoto. Their small conversation was interfered with Hermes' arrival, which confused gathered guests. When he expressed his opinion about their clothes and directed his attention to Mikoto, Asfi and Take quickly showed him that he should know his place. Right after Apollo made his appearance, grateful that they all accepted his invitation and excited with the upcoming event. Suddenly Bell felt uncomfortable when their eyes met, however he explained himself that he might be overreacting because of the quarrel with Apollo Familia members. Mikoto approached Bell and praised him for the last battle with goliath, but he kept denying that defeating the monster was his own merit. He thanked Mikoto for help and this time she felt embarrassed, unable to admit that she was really helpful during the fight. Finally they calmed down and assured each other about the willingness to cooperate in case of any trouble or danger. Hestia and Hephaestus watched them with interest, stating that this party was different than usual. Later Bell asked about Apollo and Hermes described him as a tenacious person and persistent lover, aiming the latter at Hestia, what made her angry. Hermes stopped in mid-sentence when he noticed Freya with Ottar. Everyone was surprised with her arrival, since it it was unusual for her to come out in public. Freya smiled and simply explained that she only intended to say hello, taking opportunity to see familiar faces in one place. Hermes, Take and Miach were clearly under her spell, unlike Asfi, Naaza and Mikoto who looked at them disgusted. Suddenly Freya focused on Bell and gently touched his face, asking if he would make her dream come true. Hestia's reaction was instantaneous, she shouted at Bell and forbade him to look at Freya, under threat of being captivated and fascinated by the goddess of beauty. Freya seemed to be amused with this situation and quickly said goodbye to everyone. It was just a beginning of unexpected events, when Loki showed up with Ais and began to insult Hestia as usual. They yelled at each other, leaving their children confused and embarrassed. Suddenly Loki drew her attention to Bell and Hestia pinched his bottom with anger, aware of his admiration of Ais. Loki gave him mocking look and this time they got into a bragging match about which child was better and cuter. Ais and Bell had to separate them immediately and everyone walked off into different directions. Bell glanced at Ais thinking about her as a princess from a fairy tale, not an adventurer any more. He was clearly saddened when he realized that Ais was beyond his reach. After Bell went outside to cool down and suddenly heard the sound of the conversation, soon he noticed two men talking in the garden below and recognized Hyakinthos. Characters *Hestia *Bell Cranel *Miach *Naaza Erisuis *Hephaestus *Takemikazuchi *Yamato Mikoto *Hermes *Asfi Al Andromeda *Apollo *Freya *Ottar *Loki *Ais Wallenstein *Zanis Lustra *Hyakinthos Clio Navigation